


Happiness & Heartbreak

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, References to The Notebook (2004), Sad Allison Argent, Sad Stiles Stilinski, im still salty about how the show ended, see story notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: Allison had learned a long time ago that the first step to curing bad days and heartache was always a slumber party. And breaking up with Scott after almost dying and drifting away from all her friends… well. That needed the biggest freaking tub of SnoBar available.





	Happiness & Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Snobar is, according to google, a popular alcoholic ice cream brand. In my country there's a similar product and it's the best thing ever.
> 
> English is not my first language. Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

The screen of her phone was bleary before Allison’s streaming eyes, but she continued to try and focus on the number as she lost the battle with her tears. Scott’s name danced tauntingly in her vision and she wanted nothing more than to call him and take it all back. They couldn’t be over. Not after everything. Not after how much she’d let herself fall in love with him; head-over-heels, heart and soul, mind and body. The aching in her chest made her remember being stabbed by an Oni and she wanted to run and scream and break things and turn it off.

She stilled at the last thought, a little alarmed at how much she’d listened to the temptation of giving up her humanity, as her grandfather had put it. She needed a distraction. She needed her friends, so she wouldn’t do something stupid like lose herself or go on a Screw Seven Guys in One Night spree or get in the car and go find something to shoot at. Of course, this realization only made her remember her mom and the grief that Scott no longer held at bay had fresh tears coursing down her cheeks. Steeling her shoulders she flipped away from Scott’s number and instead paged to Lydia’s.

The phone rang five times before it was picked up. “Allison? I’m going to have to call you back. We’re having a bit of an issue.” Her friend’s voice was strained and angry and a little scared and Allison’s stomach dropped a little.

“What’s going on?” she demanded.

“I’ll tell you later. I have to go.”

“Lydia? What’s happen-“

The line went dead. She considered calling again but decided against it, hoping that everything would be sorted out by the time her friend called her again. She flipped to Isaac’s phone but got only the voicemail. Desperation led her to call Jackson but he didn’t pick up either. Her second and third tries to Isaac proved just as fruitless.

She was having one of the worst days of her life, and she didn’t know who to call. Her dad? He was busy working. And even though they were a whole lot closer her dad wouldn’t be able to be that person Allison needed right then. Tears began to choke her again and it was an almost automatic gesture that had her calling Stiles.

“I’m not in a bad mood today,” his harsh, clipped voice told her at once. “I just want to rip off Derek’s head.”

“What happened?” She suddenly realized she hadn’t seen Stiles since their last class together, before summer break had started. He’d disappeared and she’d been so wrapped up in Scott that she hadn’t thought to look for him. Even though she’d stopped checking up on him hourly – he was learning about control and _ being himself _ once again and didn’t need another person breathing down his neck waiting for him to fail – she suddenly felt a rush of fear for him. It was always for him, because the Nogitsune took over but Stiles always had to deal with the aftermath. “Stiles, where are you?”

“The woods,” he said shortly. She drew in a shaky breath, wiping furiously at her cheeks, but before she could drag more information out of him he spoke again. “Are… you okay?” The harshness was gone, and Stiles poured across the phone line at her. She had to choke out a little laugh even as fresh tears formed.

“I’m having a pretty shitty day, too.” She meant to leave it at that, but suddenly the words poured from her mouth as more tears started leaking from her eyes. “Scott and I broke up.”

There was a pause from the other end, long and pregnant. “Oh. Uh…”

He was floundering; she could tell. He didn’t really know Allison – of course he didn’t know what to say. She felt suddenly like a stupid little girl and curled around her pillow as she tried to keep her voice steady. “Yeah. More relationship drama.” Her laugh came out choked and painful and shrill. “What’s your dysfunction this evening?”

“Derek tried to kill me. Twice. For… I don’t even know why.”

“What?” What the hell was going on? She was going to call Lydia and get the truth after this, so help her. Another shaky breath as her fingers brushed away tears angrily. “Okay. You win this one. You… you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. Are you?” And it was Stiles again – the old Stiles, from when they first met, before their entire lives turned to shit – bleeding through to her ear so at least one thing had gone right on this shithole of a night.

“’Course I will be. Nothing really serious. I’ll leave you to your brooding and whatever and I’ll… um… catch up with you in a few hours. Call me if you need to, okay?”

Another long, long pause. “Yeah. Okay.”

She put down with a goodbye and dialled Lydia back. She got voicemail and almost threw her phone against the wall. She could not deal with her heartbreak and the possibility of another End of the World all at once. She would go insane with all the emotions.

“Okay. Allison. Okay.” She made herself walk to the bathroom and wash her face, even though she couldn’t quite get a grip on her tears. Then she changed into normal clothes and faced herself in her full-length mirror. “Okay, Allison.” She held her head high. “You can do this. It’s no big deal. You have to get to the bottom of why everyone is so busy lately and why Lydia’s keeping secrets. You are not allowed to go to pieces. You are fine. You can-“

Something moved in the mirror and she looked up to find Stiles in her doorway, head cocked to the side and forehead furrowed as he looked at her. She turned to face him with a question on her lips – what happened? What are you doing here? – but the expression that met hers was exactly the one she’d seen when she was falling apart in a bathroom and it broke her. In a flash she’d flung herself at him and was weeping quite hysterically into his shoulder, babbling half-sentences that were nonsense to her and possibly sounded like a completely different language to him. He held her close for a while but when she showed no signs of slowing down he simply picked her up, as easily as if she was nothing and wasn’t that a surprise, and carried her to her bed. She crawled into his lap and poured out all her feelings and fears and regrets and anger into his shirt. She told him about her mom and Paris and her dreams as a little girl of becoming a fashion designer. She told him about the future she’d dreamed up of her and Scott at college together. She told him how she wanted to call Scott and apologise and take him back and rip his throat out. And the whole time he simply held her, one hand around her waist and the other on her head. Like a brother.

When she’d finally cried herself out the embarrassment came, making her sit up and pat the sodden patch on his shirt uselessly. “Sorry. I guess I…”

He cocked his head at her again. “Wanna go out and get drunk?” he asked her slowly, one hand still on her head.

“Thanks but… these sorts of things need a slumber party cure. Junk food and The Notebook.” His gaze remained mild and completely blank and realization suddenly struck. “You’ve technically never seen any of the epics, have you? The Notebook, Titanic, PS: I Love You…” Suddenly, inexplicably, there was a smile tugging at her lips.

Stiles looked at her wearily. “Why do I have the strongest desire to run away?”

“Uh-uh.” She wriggled off his lap and turned to point at him imperiously. “You’re not going anywhere. We are having a pity party slumber party and we are going to eat all our cares away. You are in charge of getting the SnoBar.”

“I thought I wasn’t going anywhere,” he told her, the faintest hint of teasing on his face.

She glared and waved off his comment impatiently. “Nowhere I don’t tell you to go! Okay. You’re in charge of the SnoBar and I’ll rent the movies so long. I hope my card is working…”

“Because heaven forbid we commit a crime as heinous as piracy.” He was definitely teasing her, now, and she threw a pillow at him.

“Just get going. Be back here in half an hour and we’ll get this started.”

He rose to his feet but shot her another mild look. One that had an undercurrent of something… darker. “Not to be a party pooper but… what is a SnoBar?”

Her stomach sank at the hidden bitterness of his words. She’d forgotten he’d forgotten. Lydia used to bring them for pack meetings before the whole Nogitsune thing but ever since then she had stopped doing it and Stiles’ memory was still patchy. “Sorry.” Her voice was small, the enthusiasm and command gone. “It’s um… an ice cream brand. Alcoholic ice cream. Any of them are good so…”

“It’s two pm, and we’re underage,” he told her slowly. “And you want to get alcoholic ice cream?”

“Hey. Ice cream is essential for a pity party slumber party, okay? Don’t question the master. Just go.”

He raised his hands, the bitterness gone and replaced by a gentle amusement that made her able to breathe easier once more. “Yes, Master.”

Renting the movies directed her energy and her thoughts, for a while. But as soon as her task was done the pain started licking at her thoughts again. Pretty soon she was wallowing in the What Ifs and reliving the moment Scott walked out the door until she was sure she was going to start crying again. And then another thought hit: Stiles was having a worse day than she was. And yet she was controlling him, making him do silly little girly pity parties when his life was a huge ball of suck and he probably just wanted to get out and figure things out his way. What right did she have to make him play the part she wanted him to play? She was controlling yet another person. She needed to stop.

“I wasn’t sure which flavour either of us liked,” Stiles’s voice said a moment before she heard her dorm door closed with a click. “So I ran a general survey with everybody who was in the store at the time and got the winner.”

She slipped off the bed, not looking at him as she went to fetch a spoon. Allison hesitated on her way back to the bed, finally looking up at him to find him watching her, confused.

“I… You don’t have to do this. I’m sorry. I just… I’m sure you have better things to do… I was… I mean…”

“Allison.” He was suddenly in front of her, honey-brown eyes bright in the dim light and so full of compassion and caring and amusement. How had she not thought to try harder to reach him for three months? “I meant what I said, okay? You’ve got me. Because I’ve got you. I’m pretty sure that’s how friendship works, right?”

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to protest again, but he sighed and dragged her gently to the bed. “Just play the damn movie,” he grumbled, snatching the spoon from her hand and spearing it into the ice cream.

She obeyed, making room for him before balancing the laptop on their legs. The opening scene started to roll, but her mind was too preoccupied to take in the beauty of the lake.

“Stiles? Can I ask you something?”

For a moment he tensed. “Yeah. Sure. What’s up?”

“Why… Why are you putting up such a front for everybody else? I mean… this is you, right here, with me. The real you. The you I know, the you S-Scott knows. But with everybody else you’re so…” ‘Bitchy’ wasn’t quite right. ‘Guarded’ wasn’t either. “You’re so not you.”

“Is this me?” he asked her quietly, making her look up at once. His face was torn and hurting and it made her want to pull him closer so she could hold him like he’d held her. “I don’t know who I am, Allison. I mean, you say I’m one way but since this began I’m another way and Lydia-“ He broke off, his jaw clenched tight. “I don’t know who I am and I will not allow other people or creatures or anything to make me into something. Because who I was ended me in a huge pile of heartbroken shit and I… I don’t know who I want to be now.”

“Okay,” she mumbled, and he looked at her with wide eyes. “That’s fair. I hate people telling me who I am, too. But at the same time… I know you, Stiles. You don’t remember but I’ve seen you in every state possible. Happy. Afraid. Angry. Completely numb.”

She looked away for a split second, trying to gather her thoughts. “I’m just saying that this… this right here? This is you. And I know you’ll come back. And I’m rooting for you and your happiness. Because you, of all of us, deserve it the most.”

“What if you’re wrong?” he demanded. “What if this isn’t me any more?”

“Then I’ll be friends with the new you,” she replied steadily, holding his gaze. “You don’t have to hide from me, Stiles. Not from me. So whoever you really are… I want him. No pretences. No bitchy ones, no guarded ones, not even any nice ones because you know that this Stiles is the one who is my best friend. Okay?”

The first genuine smile she’d seen on his face for ages made an appearance. “Okay. Thank you.”

“You got me, I got you. Friendship.” She curled her arm through his. “Now shhh. You’re missing the important plotline.”

When she started crying again his fingers brushed away the tears without a sound. “Allison?”

“Yeah?” she sniffed.

“I don’t remember what happened during those months. Or you and Isaac being a thing. Or… Scott and Kira being a thing. Scott’s an idiot sometimes, yeah, but he always comes back around. I’m definitely…” He made a face. “Team Allison.”

She laughed and curled closer to him, using his shoulder as a pillow. “Thank you,” she whispered, wishing she could make him see how much she meant it.

He squeezed her hand and together they watched Allie and Noah die.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, some context for Stiles' comment about Derek: I didn't plan the minor details very well since the story is supposed to focus on Alli and Stiles but it's an exaggerated comment on Stiles' part. He was meeting up with Derek to decide on their course of action for the next big threat, joked around and Derek got pissed and did his classic "press against the wall, 'i'll rip your throat out with my teeth' threat, etc". 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
